


Encounters with the devil

by Windztone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Again, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cherylxtoni, choni, penelope is a bitch, toni is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: What happens the second time Cheryl and Toni meet. It won't be in the same situation.





	Encounters with the devil

It had been a rough day for Toni, firstly Sweet pea had the flu so she didn't have a ride to get to Southside high and she had to go walking while it was raining cats and dogs. Secondly, she had forgotten her money for lunch so she had to steal an apple from Jughead. And thirdly she had completely forgotten that she had a essay on the last period, so she didn't prepare or study. 

She stomped down the halls, not even trying to put on a fake smile. She suddenly sighted Jughead outside of the school, with his motorcycle. My ride home, she thought. 

Poor Toni was damn wrong.

When she finally approached Jughead she was going to speak when he babbled out "Sorry Topaz, I need to go and see my father, he got in some sort of fight" while putting on his helmet.

She was about to speak when the engine stopped her and Jughead was no longer to be seen. 

Fuck

So walking it is. She said in her mind as she picked up her bag from the floor and started to head back home.

While walking the empty streets of the Southside, Toni's head was full of memories and thoughts.

It was in this same street that she had met Sweet pea. He was 9 years old, he had been passing the bar Toni's dad worked for about 2 weeks now. Toni who spent most of the afternoons stuck in that bar, finally stood up and followed the young boy with a vegetable nickname. She followed him into a street which was right behind the bar. She had been told a million times to not go into these places alone, but little did Toni listen to her parents. When she finally got to the destination, she saw drawings, chairs, sofas and a punching bag. She got the little boy to explain it. It was a ninja trainmen. None of his friends had been brave enough to make it until here, so he gave her the chance of training here. Soon it was their way of spending their free time. For hours, both of them, jumping around, pushing wheels, punching cushions. It was not a game for kids, but again they had not been raised like kids. They grew a bond, Sweet pea became protective over this little adventurous girl.

She smiled at the memories with him, it was like the big brother she never had. The smile vanished when she crossed a tunnel. 

This was where she had come out as bisexual to her mother. Her father already knew, he was a much better person than her mother. Her mother had screamed at her, cursed her. Said all kinds of things that broke Toni's 16 year old heart. She ran to Sweet pea's arms and cried all night long. She stayed with him for more than a week, when she finally decided to confront her mother. She got a different reaction to what she was expecting. Her mother apologize, she said it was unacceptable and that she was so sorry, she went about this for more than 10 minutes when Toni said that it was okay. 

Different places, different emotions. Toni thought. She was about to turn to her home when she heard shoutings. Being the drama addict that she was, she obviously followed them. Until she could understand what they where saying. Two women, one younger than the other. She couldn't hear anything more so she went closer. She walked towards the voices when she finally saw their owner. It was that girl, the fierce redheaded girl that she had 'met' at the race. And the other women must be her mother she thought

"Mommy I didn't provoke him!" Said the redhead while stepping away form her mother

"Oh don't act stupid Cheryl" Cheryl, that sounds nice "We both know that you aren't an angel" said the mother

"Mommy he DRUGGED me! How can you not believe me." She screamed at her mother

"Simple, you are a bloody liar, just like your father" she said, here voice was monotone and sent a chill down Toni's spine

"No! I am nothing like daddy! He was a horrible men and a murderer. You are the only one that is nearly worse than him" said Cheryl who looked as scared as a 6 year old kid.

"No. I just say the truth. You are worthless as a daughter and a sister. You don't know how many times I've wished it was you that your father had killed!" Both of the women gasped. Cheryl was now crying, and Toni was mad. Really mad.

"Oh yes. And that's not it. You should have died during birth! You don't know how glad it would have made me if I had heard the words 'your daughter has died' and there would obviously be no funeral as no one would come" she brutally grabbed Cheryl's face and arm

"Let me go mommy. You are hurting me" she flinched away

"Oh I'm not even started" she raised her hand to slap her. Toni couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards the devil-like-woman 

"Stop" she said sharply "get your dirty hands away from her or I'll call the police." Penelope quickly stepped away from her daughter

"With what evidence sweetheart?" She spat. Eyeing Toni up and down

"I have it all recorded" lie after lie. She wiggled her phone at Penelope

"She will never testify" she pointed at her daughter "too scared of me. Right Cheryl Blossom?" Said her mother

Cheryl only stayed on the floor behind Toni

"Go. Now." And that's what Penelope did

As soon as she was out of sight, Toni quickly kneeled down with Cheryl. Who cried in her arms

"Those things she said, they weren't true you know that right?" She said while stroking her red flaming hair

"It's hard" she muffled out.

"I know" she brought her closer in her arm.

It was the second time she had met the redhead and she was already in love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. But I hope you guys liked it! Please comment bellow your oppinions and ideas for anothe CherylxToni one shot


End file.
